


Room 53b

by Salf



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Slow Burn, The 100 - Freeform, also murphy has a heart bigger than the sun and he just wants a chance to prove that, bellamy and clarke - Freeform, bellamy is a tortured soul and i love him, bellamy's more worried than he thought he'd be, clarke is badass as per, clarke's been captured - again, grumpy!Bellamy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-02 22:18:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2828048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salf/pseuds/Salf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's been captured again, and despite the fact that she's pretty damn pissed that Bellamy never talked her out of her stupid, reckless and badly thought out plan, she still kind of wishes that she was with him - but then again, that could just be the drugs talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Harper/Clarke Conundrum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke never saw the benefit of recreational drugs, but given the ache in her hip she certainly wouldn't have complained if Monty had somehow known where she was and slipped something into the thick translucent liquid flowing through her body.

Clarke would be lying if she said she had never imagined making it to earth. Granted, in her dreams the landing had been much more graceful. Her mother and her father had been there, Wells clutching her shoulder as she stared out into the velvet sky, flecked with silvery specks of light, so much more alluring from the ground. Yet she had never allowed herself to think that there was ever actually a chance of making it back. The ARC, no matter how claustrophobic it may seem, was her home - and to imagine a future without the constant hum of electricity and machinery would only ever cause misery, a longing for something she could never have. But God, if there even was one, earth was so much more than even her mind could have imagined. The ground was beautiful, but feral. Just like her co-leader.

Bellamy Blake was, unquestionably, a complete dick. This was something Clarke had made her peace with since she first heard his gruff voice on the dropship all those weeks ago. Yet, despite her tragic and misguided attraction to Finn, whose eyes she saw in her nightmares, _he_ was the one she dreamt of at night. At least, she thought she would have if the mountain men had allowed her to dream. She liked to attribute this to the drugs that her body was drowning in. She also attributed her new habit of talking about herself in the third person to said drugs, but honestly at this point her life was such a disaster zone that she occasionally entertained the idea that  _somewhere_ in an alternate universe somebody was making it all up, writing it down in a sketchbook similar to the one she was given on her sixteenth birthday back home. At least she could remember things, having being a partly trained doctor she knew that should she have been in immediate danger from whatever was being pumped into her veins, her cognitive skills would be dulled. As it was, she remembered what she had so aptly named the 'Harper/Clarke Conundrum'. The conundrum in case, explained the most recent situation in her slightly longer list of situations - last, like the saying, definitely not being least.

The plan had been simple, even by Clarkes standards. Bust the airlock of Mount Weather, run in, grab their people, and then return a week later to collect any possible supplies - if the plan went well it wasn't like the mountain men would be needing them. She knew she'd underestimated her opponent when she went in alone as planned and woke up staring through a pane of glass at a nervous, but defiant, looking Harper, who was currently swinging her legs from a plastic medical chair that gave Clarke shivers despite it's mundane appearance. She swore as she felt Dante next to her, scanning her face with a look of resigned disappointment.

"Miss Griffin, I wish I could say it was good to see you, but given your prying and attempted murder of us all, I'm afraid I can't give you as warm a welcome as last time."

Clarke wondered whether calling him a sick bitch would have any effect, but given Raven's reaction when Murphy had said it, it was probably best to keep her mouth shut. For now.

"You see Harper here, was caught wandering the halls by herself. That's not a crime, of course not, however it does allow us to extract her from the group without any questions that can't be explained away by a sudden quarantine worthy illness. We told Harper that she was being given a random health check - but given the certain 'properties' of her bone marrow, she could be used in a way thats much more  _beneficial_ to my people. Eight in fact. The thing is, it's much more effective should have the body have been exposed to radiation recently as the body doesn't reject our tools quite as much. Harper has not been exposed, we can use her but it will be much more painful on her part. For now we only need one of you - we're willing to give you the chance to earn our forgiveness here Clarke,  ** _redemption._** "

She'd known she couldn't let Harper go through something like that, it was sick really. The illusion of choice, as if there'd ever really been one - how could she ever let Harper be experimented on like some sort of guinea pig. 

Her room was chilled, and the dull ache in her left hip remained. They said the first surgery was the worst, but fuck they couldn't take away her imagination. And who would they ever be to judge her, if she'd imagined that Bellamy was holding her hand.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, but kind of just an intro. Bellamy will appear soon (although the Bellarke reunion is going to take a bit longer!). I've never really written anything like this before, reviews will be well recieved, feel free to point out flaws, I need it! Hope you enjoyed!


	2. “With him, life was routine; without him, life was unbearable.”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy considers the idea that Clarke's just out collecting herbs or that weird purple tinged moss again (whatever the hell that was for), but given that Abby hadn't let Clarke leave camp to have a bath without an armed patrol, it didn't seem likely that Clarke had wandered off on a three day mission to grab some greenery. 
> 
> Or Bellamy wonders where the hell Clarke's run off to, Wick misreads the situation and Raven extends the hand of friendship

Bellamy was grumpy, and unlike the 100 who'd had the sense to avoid him during what Jaspar liked to call 'His time of the month', the ARC citizens chose to pester him with repetitive questions, apparently oblivious to the increasingly irate stares he was throwing their way. He wasn't oblivious to the irony that came from being treated like a poorly behaved toddler, but relied on to keep the camp running. Normally Clarke dragged him out of his sullen mood  _before_  he assaulted a well meaning teenager - or in this case, middle aged arker -but Clarke had been gone for days now, and if anything it had only made him more irritable.

Clarke, despite her many flaws, was Bellamy's  _constant_. She was his routine, and even though he knew he respected her, he never realised quite how dull the camp was without her. The problem was only exacerbated by Octavia's visit to meet her possible (who was he even trying to kid) in-laws, and if it hadn't been for Murphy's blunt commentary on camp life he wasn't sure he would have made it to almost a week without knocking someone out with the butt of his rifle. That wasn't to say he liked Clarke. Respect was great, he respected Lexa, he even had a certain modicum of respect for Indra - but like? No. He liked a lot of people, or at least had warmed up to them over time, but he couldn't say Clarke was one of them. Which is why he was surprised to find himself ambling into Abby's office and asking where the hell she had got to. Abby had looked relatively unconcerned and vaguely irritated at his presence, muttering something about a natural painkiller she'd gone out to find with some members of the guard, while shooing him with her hand absentmindedly as she dug through her draws. Satisfied Bellamy turned to go before remembering what he'd seen earlier and jogging down the Arc corridors till he saw Raven's workroom.

"Reyes, you've got ten seconds to tell me where the hell Griffin is before I hurt your boyfriend here"

Bellamy could practically hear her roll her eyes as she turned around to face him, and a slightly bemused looking Wick.

"Babe, I don't know what you've been telling people bu-"

Raven shoved him out the door, blocking it with with the heavy wooden table next to the entrance.

Bellamy raised an eyebrow and Raven shrugged sitting down on a stool and kicking her feet up,

"I haven't had time to install a lock yet. What do you want to know?"

If he was honest he wasn't exactly sure. He only knew that the leathery sack and thick fur blanket that Clarke took with her on scavenging trips was hung up in her tent, and that wherever she had gone, he was willing to bet a months worth of boar that it  _wasn't_ to get a another natural remedy.

"Where's Clarke really? And don't bother feeding me that whole hunter gatherer shit because we both know that crap might've fooled Abby but it sure as hell doesn't fool me and I know it didn't fool you either."

Raven tapped her fingers on the steel cane rested against the table next to her, weighing up her options. Clarke had said four days. It was coming onto the end of the sixth and there'd been no news to say that she'd achieved her goal. She groaned. 

"Mount Weather. She's at Mount Weather. At least that was the plan"

Bellamy frowned, leaning forwards and pinching his nose. 

"She set out six days ago, the plan was to go alone and breach the radiation seal. She said she knew what she was doing and that she'd have them all out by sundown on the second day and home by the third - she said that if she wasn't back by the fourth then not to bother going after her, that she wasn't worth the resources, to tell Abby that she'd run off with a grounder to the ocean or whatever I thought was best, as long as you all didn't follow and start another war"

Raven paused waiting for him to react.

"She's such an  _idiot_. I could have gone with her, we'd have been fine"

Raven chuckled under her breath shaking her head. Her face was warm, but her skin was taut and her eyes that had been so relaxed when he'd entered, now displayed clear signs of worry. Concern was etched into her face.

"Don't be stupid Blake, we all know that you would have rather tied her up than let her go back there. You would've gone on your own and she would never have had the chance to help them. She's seen what goes on in that torture chamber, can you blame her for wanting to make sure that she wasn't the only one to escape?"

There was a long pause. Bellamy swore softly under his breath and stood up, shoving the table out the way, forming a plan as he spoke. He sounded distant but determined, and his jaw set.

"I'm going to get taken by Mount Weather. It won't be hard. They don't know that Clarke made it home, and they don't know that we know what they're doing in there. All we've got to do is break the seal from the inside.'

Raven debated his idea. It wasn't the best plan she'd heard, but they'd carried out worse effectively so who's to say this wouldn't work? She held her cane out in front of him as he walked out the door.

"If you're going you better take me with you. You never know when you could need a mechanic."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet I hope. I'll update again soon. It's a bit dialogue heavy, but necessary for now - expect Clarke to return in her drugged up state soon, I'm afraid the bellarke reunion may take a bit longer. Reviews would be fab, please tell me what you think even if its that its the worst thing you've ever read - it's hard to improve when you don't know what to improve on. Finally, I've always had a bit of a headcanon that Bellamy swears every second word, so cursing may become a frequent occurrence. Sorry. Kinda.


End file.
